


Big sis get's a day off.

by RamenAddicted



Series: Reader chan and chibi Noct. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chibi Noctis, Gen, Gladiolus gets blamed for everything, some side boob action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: You leave Noctis in the Chocobros care to get some fresh air, only to have your plans interrupted by the Chocobros and chibi Noctis.Author's note: It says part one of my reader chan and chibi Noct series, but it's really part 2.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Reader chan and chibi Noct. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677730
Kudos: 26





	Big sis get's a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I got an amazing amount of feedback on my other fic, so I decided to make another one where you feel smothered by Noctis.

“Hey, Ignis, can you watch chibi Noct today?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave you a surprised look. Ever since Noctis turned into a child, it’s been two days and since then he’s been glued to your leg like a sloth on a tree branch. Ignis told me from the beginning that Noctis is a low maintenance child so he’s pretty much happy with anything, and while that’s cool, he’s been smothering you. At first with the restaurant incident, you were fine, but Nocty crossed the line last night. He ran into the bathroom while you were taking a bath and stayed there (facing a corner) until you were done. You told Ignis and he was highly concerned, so why is he surprised now.

“We’ll need supplies and having Noctis around does make the merchants friendlier.” he begins.

“So it’s settled,” you say with a clap of your hands. You beamed a wide smile at Ignis, hoping he would tax anything on as a result of this.

With a spin on your heels and breakfast eaten you headed to the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower. You didn’t even get to take off your shirt when you heard agonizing screaming, and also Gladio and company shouting. You let out a deep breath and started to sing a melodic tune. At first, the screaming stopped then a loud bang at the door (it’s Nocty!) then you heard Prompto trying to reason with Noctis, but no dice.

“I wanna see big sis!” he shouted with clenched fists.

“She’s trying to take a shower Noct, she needs some privacy.” he tried his best to diffuse his tiny kid rage, but no dice.

“But-but she let me in last night, I had a nightmare, and wanted to see her.” Now he’s on the verge of tears and Propmto doesn’t know what to do.

Again you belted out a melodic tune from the bathroom in order to keep some peace. It’s working? Kind of, he’s just sitting right in front of the bathroom door, waiting for you to return. Within fifteen minutes you managed to get all nice and clean; unfortunately, you were in such a rush you forgot to bring in a change of clothes. That’s ok, you have magic! And with a wave of your hand and warming greenish glow you changed from wearing a plain old white towel to a sleeveless, knee-length, pink sundress with white polka dots and white flats.

Poor Noctis was nose to the door when you opened it and feel at your feet. He looked a little betrayed when you stepped out of the bathroom, but you couldn’t help it. Today you felt the need to distance yourself from him. Gladio let out a wolfish whistle, you just winked at him mosied on over to your side of the bed you were sharing with Noctis. You bent over to reach in your bag for a pair of shoes when-

“Big sis where are you going?” Noctis asked with a little attitude.

You chuckled softly when you peered into those defiant cerulean eyes. The attitude reminds you of Regis when you told him that you couldn’t marry him because of the huge age difference, your well over a hundred years old and he was just a wee boy. But that’s another tale for another day. Funny how all the royals are into younger (older) women.

“I’m going to a vegetarian cafe, and afterward shopping for supplies,” you said with a sly wink.

“Take me with you please?”

“Nope, Big sis needs some personal time. Alone.”

“Is this about last night?” he said woefully with a look of regret.

The room is painfully silent and you look to Ignis who wipes his glasses and tries to reason with the child. Noctis just looks at you and apologizes, you softly pat him on the head and give him a forehead kiss. Finally, finding some simple flats to wear, and your bottomless tote bag on your arm you were off. Before you were out the door you had to lay down some rules for Noctis and trio of men.

“First off, Noctis has to be in bed by eight, no later than eight-fifteen,” you said pointing to Prompto. “Next, make sure he eats something nutritionally balanced and visually appealing” pointing to Ignis. “And finally! No bullying Noctis and don’t bring any strange people around my baby,” you said warningly to Gladio.

Everyone was visibly stunned more so Gladius when you pointed a meticulously manicured finger at him.

“I uh...promise.”

“Good, now take care of my baby!” you yelled while walking out of the hotel room.

“Did she really call Noct her baby?” Gladius asked stunned at your final words.

“People who often don’t have siblings like to project on people who could potentially be their own.” Ignis said while helping Noctis get his shoes on.

“Oh, that’s why she sees Noct as a little brother because she’s an only child.” Prompto interjects.

\-----------

Finally, you’re out on your own and no-one to tie you down. The sun is beaming down on your skin and the air smells like fresh cotton. Oh, how happy you were to have a day to yourself. The first thing you wanted to do was eat, not at the aforementioned vegetarian cafe but according to your guide book a cat cafe. You absolutely loved cats and you would have brought Noctis, but the events from last night were just a little too smothering.

Last night was a wake-up call to what you’ve been saying for years  **‘you can’t get to close to the royal family’** and boy oh boy did you get really close. Poor Noctis had a nightmare and when he woke up you weren’t there, Ignis and the others weren’t there either as they planned on having a night out, or as Gladious plainly stated ‘going to blow off some steam’ either way the chibified prince had no one to turn to in his mini-crisis. Until he heard you splashing and having a good old’ time in the bath. Long story short; Noctis busted in, you screamed, he sat facing the wall( away from you) and you continued to bathe.

“I really hope he didn’t see my boobs.” you said barely above a whisper.

Anyways onward to the cat cafe! The cafe was tucked away next to some street food vendors, it’s a cute little place with a patio. Plants littered the outside of the patio, you were greeted upon entry, ordered some tea and a nice blueberry muffin, and sat down to play with some kitties. It wasn’t until you heard a familiar voice while playing with a nice longhaired fluffy white cat did you discover something to your horror. Your companions were all in some form playing with cats.

Noctis was just staring at black kitten sleeping. Sometimes he would talk to it but mostly just watch it while drinking his milk. Prompto was taking pics of Noctis staring at said cat, while a gorgeous white cat with heterochromia was just lazing about trying to get his attention. Ignis was seated at their table drinking tea? While petting a gray striped cat in his lap. Finally, Gladious was just lazing about with shorthaired brownish-orange cat with spots galore lazing about on his stomach. You just laughed to yourself and kept petting the immaculate longhaired fluffy white cat.

“Big sis! Did you come here for the cats too?” Noctis yelled while waving at me.

**Oh no it seems I’ve been caught, but I’ll never let them know, I’ll just keep petting queenie** (fluffy white cat). 

You hear footsteps approach you from the front and you inwardly groan, Noctis chimed in first, he wanted to know if you were having fun with queenie and the other cats that you surprisingly amassed around you. Prompto takes your picture right as you were about to take a sip of your tea.

“Well, why don’t you guys sit down with me? there’s plenty of space.”

“Yay! Prompto le’s sit with big sis.” Noctis cheered.

Prompto just snickered and called over Gladious and Ignis. Now with all five of us back together Noctis decided he had something very important to tell me. But at the same time, he kind of shied away from me.

**Oh, he’s so cute!**

“Noctis sweetie what’s the matter?” you asked while holding up queenie. This cat also has gorgeous blue eyes just like Noctis, so it’s kinda like looking in a mirror.

Noctis just shifts uncomfortably on the floor while holding a random kitten. First, he looks at you then he looks at Ignis then back at you. He aggressively shakes his head indicating that he does not want to talk. Ignis just shrugs his shoulders and just chalks it up to a kid being a kid. The rest of your time at the cafe is spent in laughter and candid photos with cats. After your time was up you decided to go shop for those supplies Ignis needed.

“Outta here already?” Gladious asked.

“yeah, I promised Ignis I would get those supplies and I don’t want to be made out to be a liar.” 

Gladious nodded his head in agreement as Noctis and Ignis returned from the restroom, both looking worse for wear. You asked them what was wrong and Ignis visibly stiffened. Noctis just hid behind Igni’s leg. Now you’re worried.

“Noctis, sweetie, what is going on?” you tried to reach out to him but he just slapped your hand away.

Ok now you were a little miffed, you just wanted one day without being smothered by Noctis. Gladious just laughed at Noctis’s little display of dominance. 

“You shouldn’t have smothered him, now he’s biting back.” he joked.

“No that’s not it!” he yelled

Now your eye level with the boy, your eyes search his for some possible explanation for his out of character behavior. When he didn’t give you an answer you gave Galdious a dagger glaring stare. Immediately he gulped, and soon you found an answer, but not the one you were thinking.

“I-i just don’t understand.” he says quietly

Never taking your eyes off of Gladious “Understand what sweetie?” still glaring at Gladious and he’s sweating bullets. The cats in the cafe can sense your burning anger and soon the group is surrounded by angry hissing cats.

“I didn’t say anything y/n!”

And then Noctis yells his answer, but not the one you were expecting. Quickly your anger dissipated and turned into beet red embarrassment.

“Yo-you what…?”

“I saw your boobs, I’m sorry” he bowed apologetically. “Bu-but I only saw one.”

“But you still saw!” you couldn’t believe it he saw the goods and now you’re depressed. 

**Author's Note:**

> That side boob action. I'm a huge fan of Gladdy, that's why I'm picking on him. Also sorry if the ending feels short, I couldn't fit anything else with it being too wordy or overzealous with content.


End file.
